volgarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Level
The Jungle level is the first level of Volgarr the Viking and features as the opening tutorial for the game, teaching the player basic movement, controls and enemy attack patterns. Walkthrough 'Tutorial' The stage will begin with a title and an instruction, provided by Odin: "Rise, Warrior!". Following this the tutorial can be skipped by moving to the left (the opposite direction to where Odin is pointing); otherwise proceed right, collect the Hammer Shield from the chest and dispatch the sleeping Lizardman in front of you. While staying a slight distance from the wall, use your spears to provide a foothold with which to double jump to the top of the elevated platform, finally perform the dodge roll by holding down and pressing the jump button to move to the next area, and end of the tutorial. 'Basic Combat' After lighting the crystal, you will encounter another Lizardman in front of you, although he is still at a 'safe' distance and is unaware of your presence - This serves as an albeit vague tutorial on the game's 'zoom' function (This function can be permanently set in the options), whereby enemies will only trigger within the 'close-up' distance (Onscreen when the camera is zoomed in). Use either a charged spear throw or a single sword swing to dispatch him and keep moving forward. You'll come two Lizardman Hunters on the way, who will take two hits to kill. Your primary concern is not the Hunter however, but the numerous Lizardmen crawling from the bottom of the screen to reach you. After dispatching the second Hunter but before reaching a red flag, you will see a chest blocked off by a grey rock lodged in the ground. Jump and perform a downwards thrust (hold down while jumping) to break it. The Waspids here are no threat, simply open the chest and collect your helm to instantly kill them. You should now see the rope upon which you need to climb. Be wary though, as a Lizardman may rise up to block your path before you can reach it. Leave via the rope and leap over the spikes, being careful to finish off the oncoming Lizardman; keep in mind that he will also leap over the spikes and requires a jumping attack or spear throw to kill. Even after dispatching the first Lizardman over the spikes, more will spawn just past the Kneebiter on the platform following the spikes. At this point you may leap over the spikes, double jump for height and thrust down onto the Kneebiter before safely killing the next Lizardman (which should not ''respawn after this point), or simply jump over the spikes, crouch to block the Kneebiter attack and finish off both in rapid succession. 'Dodging Spikes, Climbing Ropes' Jump on the rope and then climb down until you reach the bottom. Strike the wall with your sword to reveal Mjollnir; and without falling climb to the very bottom of the rope and double jump into the alcove you created to claim it. Climb back up the rope, and leap away from the rope just before reaching the platform while throwing a spear to the right to kill the Kneebiter. After reaching the platform, throwing a spear at the top of your double jump should be able to finish off the nearby Waspid. To claim another chest and obtain Tyr's Flame (provided you have not taken a hit yet); move next to the rope, jump straight up and throw a spear into the platform/wall to your left. Jump onto the rope, climb a small distance lower than the top, and perform a double jump onto the spear you threw previously, from here double jump again to dispatch the nearest Waspid, and move further left. Jump again in the middle of this platform and throw a spear to kill the Turantular without moving too close, again using the 'zoom' function to ensure you are not within range. For safety, wait for the second Waspid to trigger before double jumping to kill it. There will be a second Turantular blocking a chest, move to the edge of the large platform you are standing on and double jump to throw a spear - This should kill the Turantular and if not, simply practice until you do, you are in no immediate danger and will need to know how to get the most out of your jumps for later stages of the game. Once the second Turantular is dispatched, jump over to the highest platform to claim your prize. Jump back onto the large platform and continue past the rope. You should now be approaching the Nuptup. 'Tricky Jumps, Sliding, and You' Observe the range of the Nuptup upon its elevated platform, and be sure to stay away until you are ready to move on. Use your spears on the Nuptup (two charged spear throws should do nicely) and then head towards the next platform. From here you should be able to see a Lizardman Hunter and Turantular on the platform above. Using your zoom function, stay out of the Hunter's vision and throw a spear into the wall. This will allow you to reach the next platform, and triggering the Hunter will force him to leap off the platform and thus no longer be able to reach you (Enemies ''cannot use your spears as footholds) If you are worried about the Turantular ahead, then place a second spear just below the platform before moving forward, from which you can spear it. Jump over the spikes and you will be faced with a 'platforming puzzle'. Jump left and then use your double jump while holding to the right, and you will be able to climb up. From here double jump upto the high platform, killing the Waspid along the way. Jump off this towering platform and perform a delayed/late double jump to the right to land safely onto the next platform. Jump straight up and spear the next Waspid, before heading over the second platform, and sliding down. 'The Road to the Temple' As you drop down off the slope you will notice a wall of spikes to your left (they will not be able to harm you if you simply fall off the slope) and a Lizardman Warrior to your right - He will take three hits to kill and is the hardiest of the lizardmen you will encounter. However, you can easily dispatch him by ducking and swinging away. Again use a jumping spear throw to kill the Turantular on the raised platform behind the Warrior. Open the chest directly in front of you and climb upto the raised platform being careful not to stand on the wooden portion of it. You should see a Nuptup below the wooden part of the platform: Wait for it to spit then jump straight up once, and double jump to the right to land dead centre over its mouth, then dodge roll onto the floor beside it. From here you can approach and safely dispatch it before moving right, and again dispatching the next Turantular to your right with a jumping spear throw. You can also move straight past the Nuptup after its first shot if you can quickly dispatch the Turantular and climb upto where it was standing. A Warrior will approach from the right, either wait for it to reach your height before impaling it with a charged spear throw, or stay crouched on the left side of the stone portion of the platform and swing away to kill it. The Kneebiter below you can be dispatched with a simple swing of your sword. If you used the charged spear earlier you should not encounter a Turantular on the platform above you (over a pitfall). If you do, simply jump to the right and perform a double jump back towards the left to goad it into falling into the pit. The walls to each of the next series of elevated platform should have some tiles with faces on them, denoting where you may place spears to climb up them. Alternatively, from standing on the spear you use to cover the pit, double jump forward throwing a spear during your first and second jump to reach the next platform quicker. Doing this successively will allow you to completely avoid the next Lizardman and Hunter you encounter. If you do not choose to use this pattern however, climb onto the platform and 'hug' the wall, then dispatch the Lizardman. Do the same for the Lizardman Hunter after him. Once you reach the platform below the Nuptup, double jump and throw a spear into the wall before it spits its seeds, then walk under your spear for protection. Once it has stopped spitting, leap up and attack it twice. If you do not have Tyr's Flame, then fall back down (walk off your spear, do not jump) and repeat this process until it is destroyed. Once you finish the Nuptup you will be able to open another treasure chest. If you have not taken any hits this chest, like the previous one, would contain more treasure. After this chest, you will begin to approach the Jungle Temple. Slide down the slope, jump once to avoid the spikes and then double jump (quickly) once you reach the bottom of the slope to dispatch an intercepting Lizardman. Stand at the red flag on this platform, then charge a spear before loosing it into the approaching Lizardmen, lead by a Warrior. Your charged spear should impale all of them at once, requiring no further action. Proceed forward and finish off the Lizardman Hunter before entering the temple. : ... Continues onto Jungle Temple Setting The theme of the game's first world, the jungle level, is that of earth or nature. Overgrown roots ensnare the ruins of a great temple whose origin and purpose are as of yet unknown. Sparkling fireflies encircle several areas of the jungle, however they are uninteractable and mostly for ambience. What appears to be vines are suspended from several posts which can be assumed to be overhanging tree branches, protruding from the monstrous jungle trees displayed in the background of the level. In following the theme of nature, the enemies encountered in the Jungle Level are the closest to real world animals found in tropical jungles and natural forests or rainforests, including lizards, spiders, wasps, snakes and vicious plants. 3obsh.gif|A moss-covered statue of a long-dead warrior, encircled by fireflies 3obim.gif|Fireflies gathering about an area of the jungle Category:Levels Category:First World